1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an improved device for simultaneously forming cope and drag molds wherein a match plate is held between a pair of flasks, and wherein at the openings of the flasks, which are positioned at opposite sides of the match plate, a pair of squeeze plates, defining two spaces for receiving molding sand, are each movably mounted so as to compress the molding sand to form the molds.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Conventionally, when molds are formed from molding sand a part of the sand is taken out to examine its water content and to make test pieces to be tested to obtain the strength, degree of air permeability, etc., of the molding sand. After this examination and testing the amount of water to be added to the sand, as well as the squeeze pressure to be applied to the sand, may be adjusted.
However, since such an examination of the properties of the molding sand takes a considerable time before the molds start to be formed, the properties may have changed after such a time-consuming examination. Thus, the examination tends to fail to provide adequate adjustments for the molding sand.
The present invention is made in view of such a drawback. The purpose of the invention is to provide an improved molding device whereby it is possible to directly examine the properties of the molding sand during the cope and drag formation.